hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 75
The twenty-third episode of Hetalia: World Series (seventy-fifth in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on August 27, 2010. It adapts The Austrian Anschluss and continues the Boss Spain's Control of Southern Italy, part 2 plot from Episode 68. Plot Summary The Annexation of Austria Germany's boss hands him a letter and explains that it's for his next mission, though Germany wonders why his boss won't simply tell him what it is. He realizes that it's likely going to be a horrible type of mission, which is confirmed when he sees that the order is for him to annex Austria and to use force if necessary. Germany loudly objects to the mission, though his boss reminds him that it's an order. The Forced Fusion Italy tries in vain to sway Germany away from annexing Austria. Though Germany explains that it's part of his work, Hungary begs him to consider Austria's own wishes. Germany manages to force Austria's door open (despite the other two trying to hold him back). He informs Austria of his annexation, and adds that if he resists, that there will be no hesitation to use violence. Austria calmly responds that he doesn't mind, to the shock of the other three. The narrator then explains that while Hungary and Italy were opposed to the merge of Germany and Austria, Austria willingly went along with Germany. Boss and the Big Boss The narrator recaps the previous portion of Boss Spain and Chibiromano from Episode 68, explaining that Romano ran away from Spain and France. Romano sits by the lake, wondering what he'll do next. He then notices a strange reflection appear in the water, and screams as he barely dodges a sword. The Ottoman Empire has arrived, and assures the panicking Romano that he won't kill him, and to not be in "such a rush". Romano demands to know who the other nation is, and screams that he's too scary. Meanwhile, Spain tries to search for Romano, thinking of how dangerous it must be for him to be alone. His train of thought is interrupted by Romano's screams. Spain realizes that Romano's in danger and runs, screaming the other's name. A note reads "To be continued". Parasite Aristocrat Austria asks Germany to make him some tea, though Germany orders him to make it himself. Austria then responds that he'll call Italy, and picks up the phone to do so, but Germany quickly gives him the tea. Austria then muses that the tea would go well with cake, while Germany screams for him to go buy some and to stop ordering him around. Austria agrees that he'll bake one himself for a change. After preparing the cake, he states that he'll entertain himself with the "Austrian parts" of Italy until it's done baking. Germany responds that there's stollen left in the cupboard. Character Appearances *North Italy *Germany *Austria *Hungary *Spain *South Italy (as Chibiromano) *Ottoman Empire *Germany's boss *Pierre Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *North Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Hungary: Michiko Neya *Spain: Go Inoue *Chibiromano: Aki Kanada *Ottoman Empire (Turkey): Takahiro Fujimoto *Pierre: Ai Orikasa English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Austria: Chuck Huber *Hungary: Luci Christian *Spain: Dave Trosko *Chibiromano: Colleen Clinkenbeard *Ottoman Empire (Turkey): Kent Williams *Pierre: Chris Cason Trivia *While the annexation of Austria was briefly touched upon in Episode 06 in adapting the strips from volume 1's Axis Powers with Austria having been annexed, this episode goes into the full story as seen in the original webcomic's Extra Story (which predated the published volumes). *There was originally a footnote after the last scene with Germany and Austria in the webcomic, explaining that some Italian territory still belonged to France and Austria at that point in time as "the Italy that wasn't yet retrieved". A visual gag depicts a super-deformed/"chibi" Italy with two notes reading "France" and "Austria" stuck to him. *This episode marks the eyecatch debut of Spain. *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Allies along with a close-up shot of France. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates Category:Anime